Follow your heart
by panixs
Summary: A short one-shot written for a writing contest. Based upon the fic Harry potter and the Emerald tablet written by lady Alchima. focuses on harry finding his real love after being dumped.


* * *

Authors note: this is a one-shot written for a contest and is based upon Harry potter and the emerald tablet and therefor may contain spoliers to those who havent read HPET.

Disclaimer every thing you reconise belongs to JK rowling, every thing you don't Belongs to Lady Alchymia. This includes Light arts, the moodband, frank the snake and Elizabeth and Natalie Ramsey. Oh and the story belongs to me ( well I just wanted to say something was mine :P )

* * *

Follow your heart

* * *

He was falling, falling through an endless, mustard-yellow reality tinged with black swirls. He didn't know who he was or how he got there. All he knew was that he was falling and he was getting closer to something. It was something…big and…something bad…

Suddenly, a sound to his right…a beautiful melody…a piano piece…it was overly familiar he thought and he could almost place it but where he had heard it before eluded him. He shut his eyes and concentrated on the music causing a peaceful feeling to course through him as he sensed himself descending. Then suddenly, he stopped. Opening his eyes just a bit to make sure the falling had stopped and then opening them fully, he was amazed at the sight before him. The endless nothingness had been replaced by a world of glittering, emerald green with a pulsating wall of light shining brightly in front of him. He had finally found it, the source of the music and his way out of the nothingness. He reached out with a hand to touch the light and his whole body shook with anticipation and fear. His long search was over. His fingertips brushed the light and his heart soared with joy and exultation. This was finally it...

Harry woke with a jolt and sat up. He was covered with sweat, one of the worst by-products of a bad dream. Trying to get his bearings, he searched around for his glasses on the nightstand as he began to think about the dream. He'd been having it for a week now, ever since he and his friends had returned to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their sixth year. The dream was very worrying to Harry, as he knew the power dreams could have over people's lives. He debated with himself whether or not to tell Dumbledore about these dreams. They could be part of another plot by the evil lord Voldemort to capture Harry or his friends. Finding his glasses under a discarded chocolate frog box, he put them on. Slowly, the world swam into focus, by the thin ray of moonlight falling into the room. He could just about make out the other four beds in the room containing his friends, nothing was wrong.

"Come on Harry your just being paranoid nothing is out of place nothing is wrong."

With this Harry sighed, removed his glasses, closed the curtains around his four poster bed and fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning to the muffled sounds of an argument reaching his ears through the thick curtains around his bed.

"Ok, ok, a joke's, a joke and I can handle that but what have you done with them?"

"Ah Dean my boy we haven't done anything with your underpants" said Seamus who Harry could tell was having a hard time containing his mirth.

"Yeah" came Neville's reply "we positively didn't owl them to Hannah Abbott with a fake love letter from you."

"You bloody well better not have."

"Well" called Ron from his bed "I reckon you have about 20 minutes to find her and intercept that owl, and that dressing gown is such lovely attire for a nice stroll around the castle."

"I'll get you all back for this, I will. I promise you that" shouted Dean as he slammed the door to the dorm on his way out.

Harry chose this time to finally get out of bed he put his glasses on and drew back the curtains.

"Good morning."

"Morning Harry" came the three replies.

"So what exactly did you three do with Deans underpants?"

"Well, I did say that we positively didn't send them to Hannah didn't I?" Neville replied.

"And we didn't." Seamus added while falling to the floor with laughter. "There under his bed in an old cardboard box we found."

"Come on Seamus, we have to go see how he handles this one. Are you coming Ron?"

"Of course I am, wouldn't miss this one for the world. We will see you downstairs for breakfast, Harry. Don't miss it! Mionie'll have a field day, if you do. Most important meal of the day, don't you know."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit, don't worry" this last comment was directed to the backs of the rapidly disappearing teens as they ran out of the dorm to go search for Dean.

Harry collapsed back on his bed and began thinking about his recurring dream of the past week. He was hoping that he would finally get a reply from either Remus or his godmother Elizabeth. When he had first had the dreams, he was not sure whether or not to tell Dumbledore, or any one else for that matter, about them. He finally decided to trust Remus and Elizabeth with the information and had sent owls off to both of them explaining what had happened. So far it had been five days since he had sent the owls and he had not received a reply from either his Guardian or his Godmother.

As he lay on his bed contemplating the dream and the lack of response, something caught his attention on his nightstand. It was the WizChat journal that Natalie had sent him. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of this before? Natalie might not be able to answer his question, but at the moment, he just needed some one to share his problems with.

He had used the WizChat journal numerous times since he had received it as a present from Natalie, but every time he picked it up it still made him shudder. It reminded him too much of Tom Riddles diary both in the way it looked and the way it worked. But still…it was the only viable way of contacting Natalie and getting a reply within the next week.

_Ave Natalie Ramsay_

_Hi Nat, _

_How are you? I've got something that I need to ask you, but don't get freaked out by it…ok? I've been having these strange dreams lately, and I was wondering what you think of them? In these dreams it seams that I'm falling and falling but I hear this beautiful piece of music. If I concentrate hard on it, I can stop myself from falling more. Then, the music changes the setting to a wonderful place and there is this amazing light. When I touch the light, I wake up. It's weird, ain't it? I know you're probably going to tell me I'm a nut or something, but I just needed to tell someone about it._

_Anyway…that's it for now. I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Love Harry_

_Vale Harry Potter._

_Quid Novi_

As Harry put tossed the WizChat journal back onto his nightstand bed, he noticed the time on the clock.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for breakfast!" he muttered to him self as he ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

Harry entered the Great Hall and made straight for the Griffindor table to find Ron and Hermione. They were sitting about half way up and harry came and sat down opersit the pair of them.

"Harry where have you been? You're late. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it sets you up to keep going all day."

"See Harry...I told you...Most important...meal of the...day" Said Ron in between shoveling mouthfuls of bacon and eggs into his mouth.

"Ron" Replied Hermione briskly "every meal is important to you."

This comment made the surrounding Griffindors all burst out laughing and also had the effect of finally slowing Ron down to a normal pace of eating.

"Thank you 'Mionie that will keep me happy all day that will" Harry sniggered "speaking of laughing, Ron did you and the others manage to catch up to Dean?"

"Yeah it was the funniest thing I have ever seen. He went right up to her and said I'm really sorry about this but can I have my underwear back?"

"What did she say back?"

"You should have seen her face! She went bright red and said, ummmm how did you find out?"

"You're kidding me she actually had some of his underwear? What happened next?"

"Well at this point…me, Seamus and Neville had collapsed to the floor, we were laughing so hard we were nearly crying. By the time we had recovered they had disappeared somewhere"

"Boys, you're all so immature the lot of you. I might as well leave for Ancient Runes now. At least I won't have to listen to this idiocy any more."

"But 'Mionie" Replied Ron with a wicked grin on his face. "If you leave now, you'll miss the rest of breakfast. It's the most important meal, ya know."

"Oh, shut up" said Hermione angrily as she got up from the Griffindor table and walked towards the big doors leading to the Entrance Hall at the other end of the room.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Ron quizzically.

"I don't know mate…I don't know" replied Harry.

"So anyway" said Ron who was turning back to his food "do ya want to practice Quiddich with me this afternoon? I know you've got the afternoon free after light arts and I'm free after Divination. So what ya say, ya up for it?

"Sorry Ron I've got to meet Cho this afternoon…spend some time together. You know how it is."

"Yeah" Ron replied wishfully "so what am I going to do all afternoon?"

"Well, you could spend it with Hermionie, just the two of you; it'll be a nice change."

"Spose so, oh look at the time I'm going to be late for divination. I'll see you tonight Harry."

"See ya later."

Ron finished off all the bacon left on his plate in one gulp and picked up his books and rushed off out of the Great Hall. Harry had more time. Light Arts didn't start for another ten minutes. He smiled secretly to himself. He had only been to three Light Arts lessons so far, but they were fast becoming his favourites.

Alas for the cruel twist of irony, this lesson was turning out to be worse than Potions and more boring than History of Magic. It had started well with the professor telling them that the would be each working on a portion of Light Arts, and either be making a piece in there subject or make a ten minute presentation on their area of study. At first Harry had thought that this would be a piece of cake. They would all be getting a week to finish their projects. 'No problem,' Harry thought to himself, 'all I need to do is draw a few pictures or make something up on the piano…can't be that hard, can it?'

The professor began moving around the high vault like room handing out the assignments to the class and a pack of sheets about the various realms that each student would be studying. As the professor approached Harry and Susan who sat at the back of the class Harry had a moment of dread him and Susan were to be the last assignments handed out and he felt that the last one would be an absolutely awful one.

"Ah Miss Bones, Mr. Potter here are your assignments"

The professor handed each of them a brown envelope, Harry was first to notice his was a lot thicker than Susan's was.

"So" said Susan turning to him "do ya want to go first, or should I?"

"Umm you go first" responded harry.

As she opened her envelope and started to read harry saw a smile start to form on her lips.

"Ah phew I was expecting this to be hard. All I have to do is create a piano piece that makes the listener feel three different emotions" Smiled Susan "so what have you got then?"

As Harry opened his envelope he breathed nervously, he pulled out the first sheet and began to read.

"Oh no! This is dreadful"

"What's wrong what have you got to do?" asked Susan apprehensively

"I have to do a thirty minute presentation on Leprechaun display formations." Groaned Harry.

"Well" said Susan packing up her bags "Lesson is over now how about you help me with some piano pieces and ill help you research the leprechaun formations"

"It's a deal, but I've only got two hours this afternoon. I'm meeting Cho for a date by the lake."

"Cool, let's start with the leprechauns then." Smiled Susan as she sat down and started to pull out the rest of the sheets from Harry's envelope.

Cho smiled to herself as she adjusted her hair in the mirror, this was to be her and Harry's first date since being at Hogwarts and she wanted it to be perfect. As she was walking to the entrance hall where she would be meeting Harry, she thought to her self about her and Harry's relationship. Sure they had, had their problems with her jealousy and Harry over reacting to certain events but things were getting better now, weren't they? She smiled to herself as she ran down the steps to the entrance hall. As she ran down the stairs she failed to see the person coming up them, they collided with a painful bang and rolled back down the stairs.

"Ow, bloody hell Cho!" Shouted Ron as he got himself up off the floor, and started to brush dirt off him. "You've completely ruined my flowers!" He continued while waving a bunch of ruined Lilies at Cho.

"I'm so sorry Ron! I was just so happy about meeting Harry for our date. Anyway, what the hell are you doing with a bunch of flowers?"

"There for 'Mionie" mumbled Ron under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said there for Hermione, ok? Bloody hell, I will have to go pick some more now. I hope Sprout doesn't catch me this time. I nearly got a months detention for picking these lot from her private patch."

As Ron stormed off Cho couldn't help but feel sorry for him, last week Hermione had confessed to her that she didn't like Ron that way. She really hoped that Hermione didn't break his heart too much. It would be tough for Harry if there was a split between Hermione and Ron's friendship, but she would be there for him.

Meanwhile, Harry and Susan were just finishing Harry's presentation on Leprechaun display formations. Harry was really glad that Susan had offered to help him with this. She could draw superbly and was amazing at describing events with words. He found himself looking at her as she was drawing the final picture, he realised that he was transfixed with the way her hair brushed her face, he wanted to reach out and brush it away from her cheek.

"Finished" shouted Susan suddenly while sitting up. Harry suddenly contemplated what he had been thinking about and realised that he was thinking thoughts about Susan in a way that was totally wrong. Not only because of his and Cho's relationship but because Harry remembered the fact that Susan liked someone else from the wheel of destruction revelations.

"Come on then let's get started on your piano piece then," said Harry as he inwardly sighed and moved too the Piano. What emotion do you want to try and play happiness, sadness or..."

"...Love" replied Susan before Harry could finish his question

"Umm ok" let's get started.

Cho was getting angry now, Harry was over twenty minutes late. She was pacing the floor getting angrier and angrier, she had all ready snapped at two people who asked her if she was ok. Harry better have a bloody good excuse for being late, she was going to skin him alive when he finally got here.

"Ahhh Susan this isn't working" sighed harry "why don't we try for an easier emotion, love is hard to express in music why cant we do something else."

"No I want love, I want to be able to express in music my love for... um doesn't matter"

"Your love for who ey Susan." Laughed harry " you want to share it, I promise I wont tell him"

"No one, no one" Susan breathed quickly while starting to turn a bright red, she turned away from harry towards the piano. She wanted the earth to swallow her up she was so embarrassed, but the closest she would get would be to start playing and let the music swallow her up instead.

"Well there is someone but its nothing really," Susan started to explain, while playing a small song she was working on. "He has a sort of girlfriend, and I don't think he really notices me you know?" there was no response from harry she turned round to see him sitting there with his mouth open. "Harry what's wrong?"

"That song" stuttered Harry "where is it from?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was the song from his dreams the one that enabled him to find his way out, the one that filled him with happiness.

"Its something I've been working on, just a little relaxing tune." "What's the matter with it?"

"Dreams...Light...Energy...Happiness" Harry was talking so fast Susan couldn't understand what he was on about. Harry could see the puzzlement in her eyes as he stood up, he didn't want to explain now he needed to think about what this meant. As he backed away he fell over a desk in the classroom, as he was struggling up he saw the time on his watch. He was half-hour late for Cho.

"IM so sorry Susan I need to go, meet Cho, IM late, IM sorry" harry rushed his explanation as he ran from the room. He failed to see the single tear making its way down Susan's cheek.

As harry franticly made his way to the entrance hall, he tried to sort out the events of the last ten minutes and what they meant. He thought the fact that Susan was playing his dream song meant something of great significance, but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

Suddenly harry heard an angry shout of "Harry James Potter, where the hell have you been"

This made his brain come back into focus he realised that he was standing at the top of the steeps to the entrance hall, looking down at Cho who stood at the bottom. As he slowly made his way down the steeps, it suddenly came to him that he was in a lot of trouble with Cho, just from the way she was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at him and by the fact she had used his middle name. Women thought harry only use middle names when extremely angry.

"Why don't we go somewhere to talk about this, Cho?" Harry had noticed people coming out of the Great Hall, distracted from their lunches by Cho's shouting they had ventured out to see what the fuss was about. Harry had no plans to have an argument with Cho in front of nearly half the school.

"No Harry we will have this here, Where have you been?"

"Well I was with Susan, we were working on something for light arts and got caught up and I didn't notice the time" harry said as he tentivly crept nearer to Cho.

"You were with... Her" Cho almost spat the last word harry could see the anger rising on her face.

"Oh come on Cho its not like that, were just friends."

"So why are you hanging out with her all the time, you hardly make time for me any more, If you really loved me you should stop being friends with her, Please do it for me, do it for us."

"I can hardly do that we see each other all the time in light arts and plus she does look after my snake for me."

"I bet she does."

At this comment the crowd behind Cho started to laugh but quickly stopped when Cho spun round and fixed them with her glare, harry felt relived that her eyes wee off him for a second giving him time to think.

"Cho please calm down there is nothing between me and Susan, I'm with you I want to be with you"

"Tell me you love me then" said Cho as she spun around fixing her eyes back on harry, but this time they were not filled with hate but with sadness and hope.

The look on Cho's face made harry start to form the words on the tip of his tongue. As he was about to say them he suddenly understood that he would never mean them if said to Cho, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her either.

"I'm sorry Cho I cant say that if I don't mean it." Harry saw her heart break through her eyes as she crumpled into a little ball on the floor and started to sob.

He felt like he needed to comfort her but as he moved towards her she sprung back to her feet and shouted.

"I hate you Harry Potter, I hate you" and spun around and ran through the crowd towards the Entrance door.

"What the bloody hell are you all looking at" shouted harry to the assembled crowd as their gaze returned to him from the fleeing Cho.

There were various mumberings of "nothing" as the crowds started to disperse back into the Great hall to leave harry alone standing on the steps. He began to feel the emotions of his break up now it was more of a case of feeling sad for breaking Cho's heart rather than sadness at the end of the relationship. His emotions or lack of began to puzzle him, he needed to think he needed to be alone. This was the last thought through Harry's head as he ran to the Griffindor common room and up to his Dormitory, as he threw him self onto his bed he fell asleep from the tiredness of the emotions his mind was struggling to keep up with. His eyes finally closed as he fell into the world of the dream.

When harry woke up he didn't know what time it was, but it was dark out side and someone had opened the window. His whole body was cold from the draft of the window apart from an unusually warm patch around his lower stomach, It felt unpleasantly to harry like he had wet himself during his sleep. Reluctantly he peeled back the covers to be relived when he saw the source of the warm patch was the glowing WizChat journal. This meant there was a message from Natalie about his dream, he quickly scoped up the WizChat journal and opened it to the right page.

_Ave Harry potter_

_Hi Harry_

_I'm Fine thanks for asking. About your dreams I don't know what they could mean but I do have a piece of advice for you. It seems like the dream is your subconscious trying to tell you something, just try following you heart and maybe you will find the thing your dreams are drawing you to. I'm sorry I couldn't help more but I hope everything works out ok and you find what it is your heart is telling you to find, maybe the music in the dream is the clue._

_Love Nat ;)_

_Vale Natalie Ramsay._

Well that was rubbish advice harry thought as he threw the book across the room, follow his heart how corny was that, something he really wasn't in the mood for at the moment. All of a sudden he heard the music from his dream. He looked around trying to pin point the source he couldn't see any thing that could be playing the music. His eye seemed to focus on the open window at the same time he realised the music was coming through the window. He ran to the window and stuck his head out trying to see who was playing the music, As his eyes became accustomed to the darkness out side he could make out a solitary figure on the astronomy tower roof. He recognized the figure by its silhouette the comprehension of his feelings made him say "follow your heart" to himself as he began to smile and run out of the room.

As he advanced down the stairs into the common room he could see Hermione and Ron arguing at the bottom, while Hermione was violently hitting Ron on the head with a bunch of flowers. Couorsoity flared up in Harry's mind about what was going on between them but he had something more important to do right now, so he just ran straight through the middle of his arguing best friends.

"Harry we heard about Cho, where are you going? Are you all right?" shouted Hermione to Harry as he made his way through the portrait hole

"Of course I'm alright" laughed harry as he turned back to face the pair of them " and at the moment you will have to excuse me I'm off to follow my heart" joked Harry as the portrait hole closed behind him.

"What the bloody hell do you think that was about" Ron asked as he turned to face Hermione

"I don't know" she responded, the argument between the pair momentarily forgotten as they tried to puzzle out the strange behavior of their best friend.

Harry turned away from the Fat lady as she closed and began running toward the astronomy tower.

As Harry climbed the last few steps to the roof he began to slow down, He saw her sitting on the edge of the roof playing his dream song on a flute. He had never seen anything as divine before in his life, The wind was blowing her hair and the sight was framed beautifully by the large low full moon just to her left. He was loath to interrupt her playing and wanted to stay they're watching all night, but he needed to talk to her.

"It was me wasn't it? I was the one you were talking about earlier? I'm the one you like?" harry asked softly

His voice made her jump to her feet in surprise.

"I'm sorry harry, I couldn't help it, I am falling for you" Susan managed to say as she turned to face harry, this time he did notice the tear roll silently down her cheek.

"Shhh don't be sorry" he replied as he started to move towards her. As he moved within touching distance he looked into her eyes and the words he could not say earlier unexpectedly jumped from his mouth

"I think I'm in love with you"

The most radiant smile spread across her lips as she heard these words "and I love you too" she replied just as there lips touched for there first kiss.

As the couple kissed upon the rooftop, they were both too lost in each other to notice the moodband attached to the boys wrist change from a mustard-yellow with black swirls to an phenomenal glittering, emerald green.


End file.
